


The Tale of the Science Family

by agentsimmons



Series: Yours. Mine. Ours. [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, De-Aged, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fairy Tale Style, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fatherhood, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Large Families, M/M, Parent Bruce Banner, Parent Tony Stark, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Retelling, Science Boyfriends, The Supersized Science Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentsimmons/pseuds/agentsimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The very condensed fairytale-style retelling of <i><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/4995343">Lucky Thirteen</a></i>, as told by Jemma in her Father's Day storybook (mentioned in <i><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/7251625">Something Borrowed, Something Blue</a></i>). Includes really bad accompaniment "art"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tale of the Science Family

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the aforementioned fairytale that Jemma wrote for her fathers. I tried to keep with the way I do her POV in the story in addition to emulating the way 7 year olds tend to write (uneven sentences, use of the same words a lot, etc.) with just a touch of above average writing since she's an advanced student. It's presented first in text for those who use text readers, but I also was bored and playing around with this website we use at the place I work at called mystorybook.com so I've included intentionally juvenile - complete with a few mistakes - 'art' to go along with this for the heck of it.

Once upon a time there were two handsome fathers with many children.

The first handsome man was a scientist named Bruce. He lived in a small house in a small village with seven children. He was a very good man and a very good father. He was kind and loving and the smartest man in the whole land.

However, things would soon change for Bruce would need to find a new job in a new village. His children would have to say goodbye to their friends. This made them all very sad.

One day Bruce was invited to a faraway kingdom to attend a ball held only for the smartest in all the lands. He took with him one daughter and left his six other children with their beautiful aunt until his return. While he was away his youngest child, a daughter named Jemma, wished upon a star every night that her family would live happily ever after.

Then, her father returned with surprising news that would change their happy home forever. While at the ball Bruce met a handsome prince who lived in a large village in a large castle with his six children. The handsome prince was a scientist and a widower named Tony. He was very nice and very smart and very, very funny. It was love at first sight.

Prince Tony came to visit Bruce and his seven children in their small home and Bruce went to visit Prince Tony and his six children in their large castle. Then, Bruce took his seven children to visit Tony's castle and six children. Jemma tried hard to like them and be good and they were all very nice, but she was scared and sad that everything was changing.

As the days passed Bruce and Tony fell more and more in love until one day Prince Tony asked Bruce and his children to come live with them in his castle. In most fairytales this is the part where they all lived happily ever after, but in this fairytale the adventure was just beginning.

Jemma and her four brothers and two sisters had new rooms, new siblings, a new school, new friends and Prince Tony. It was a lot of change. The biggest change of all was Bruce had a new job and six new children to care for. When it was just him and his seven children he always found time for each of them, but now there just seemed to be not enough time in the day. This made Jemma very sad.

Soon, Jemma felt like her father had less and less time for her. She liked Tony and the six other children, but she was afraid one day she would be forgotten completely. So, Jemma decided everyone would be happier if she left the castle and returned to the small village they came from.

Jemma packed her bag and began the journey into the village. Soon, her legs began to hurt and she began to cry hard. It seemed like she would never reach the village. Every step took her further away from the family she loved. While she walked she thought of her handsome, kind, loving and smart father. She worried she would never see him again. That made her cry harder than before. Her legs hurt, she was lonely and the world seemed very, very big.

Jemma realized that she had made a horrible mistake. She wanted her father. She wanted to be with her brothers and sisters. She even wanted to be with Prince Tony and his children. However, she was afraid she would not be forgiven for running away from the castle. This made her cry the hardest of all.

Then, a pretty stable girl found her. She sent message to Bruce who was already searching for his lost daughter. Bruce found her and told her he still loved her. He wanted her to come back home. Jemma went back with her father, but they didn't live happily ever after yet. While Jemma was gone Prince Tony became sick. This scared Bruce and all thirteen children who loved Tony and didn't want anything to happen to him.

The doctors took care of him for many days until he was well again. That made everyone happy. Then, Bruce apologized if it seemed he hadn't been spending enough time with his family and promised things would change for the better. Bruce and Tony also promised that they would all be more like a family than ever because they loved each other and loved all thirteen children.

As the days passed this promise was kept and the two families became more and more like one. They called themselves the Science Family. Jemma knew her wish had come true and that her science family would live happily ever after. For, Bruce and Tony were the most wonderful fathers in all the lands and Jemma and her brothers and sisters were the luckiest children.

  
  
    
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that unnecessary dose of science family schmoop haha. Although I tried to use it to bring in Jemma's pov of the actual trek from the mansion to the transit station and how the whole way she was regretting her mistake - which was only really implied in the original story (I think lol. It's been a minute since I've reread that part of the story for reference.)


End file.
